1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a decorative receptacle, such as a wastebasket, storage receptacle and the like, and more particularly to a decorative receptacle comprised of a rigid two-part receptacle body and a decorative cover removably disposed over the receptacle body.
2. Background Information
Receptacles have long been used as wastebaskets, storage containers and the like and have been provided in many different construction designs. However, such prior art receptacles have been relatively difficult to manufacture and to assemble and disassemble. Furthermore, prior art receptacles of the type described often do not present a pleasing, aesthetic appearance and cannot be easily modified by the user to adopt a decorative appearance consistent with a desired decor or color scheme.
In recent years, it has become popular to decorate bathrooms, playrooms and offices with design-coordinated accessories, such as wastebaskets, storage containers and other receptacles. For example, it has become fashionable to decorate bathroom accessories with fabric to match selected designs in tiles and window and shower curtains.
One known type of decorative receptacle comprises a one-piece plastic container which removably fits within a rigid decorative enclosure having bottom and side walls. The rigid decorative enclosure typically comprises a decorative fabric permanently bonded to a cardboard support structure, which precludes removal of the decorative fabric from the support structure for cleaning, repair or replacement. Such a decorative receptacle is costly and time-consuming to manufacture and assemble, particularly the decorative enclosure.
Other decorative receptacles have been proposed which suffer the disadvantage that tools and/or separate fastening elements are required during assembly and disassembly thereof. This results in increased manufacturing costs and time-consuming assembly and disassembly.